The Lost Saiyajins
by Kioratt
Summary: The Z-Senshi is shocked when they find 2 badly abused saiyajins. What will they say when they wake up? (1st story, be gentle, R&R)


Disclaimer: I own squat  
  
Everything was black with a heavy redish haze hanging over it, somewhere a dim light was flickering. I was in a small room that felt more like a cage. There were bars instead of a door and there was no furniture. I was huddled in the corner of the room with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. I was wearing nothing but a few dirty, torn rags that certainly didn't cover enough to do my modesty any justice.  
  
"Where am I?" I whispered aloud, frightened.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness was pierced by a pain filled, blood curdling scream that was strangely familiar.  
  
"Kioratt, help me!!" The voice shouted out before screaming again. Suddenly it clicked, I jumped up and ran over to the bars, gripping them tightly and pressing up against them trying to see down the dark hallway in the direction of the screams.  
  
"Kio?!" I whispered to myself and then screamed out, "Kio!!"  
  
Then someone grabbed me and began to pull me into the shadows. I woke up with a start.  
  
"KIOOOO!!!" I screamed sitting up abruptly. I was breathing hard and covered in cold sweat. I looked around quickly and was startled as three men burst into the room. I leapt out of the bed I was in and immediately my knees buckled and I crumpled to the floor. I tried to get back up but I fell right back down again.  
  
"Are you alright?!" The oldest one asked with an alarmed look on his face.  
  
He came towards me and I quickly backed up against the wall with my feet tucked under me. I tripped him when he got too close and then wrapped my tail around his neck. He had a shocked look on his face as he tried to loose my tail from his neck. He couldn't get loose and the other two men came over and tried to get him free.  
  
"Let go!" One of them yelled looking very alarmed. I still wouldn't let go.  
  
The man that yelled powered up a ki blast and I let go knowing that I was too weak to withstand the blast without possibly getting killed and I still had to find Kio.  
  
"Where am I?" I demanded, frightened but not letting them see it. "And who are you?"  
  
"You are on Earth in my home, and I am Son Goku." Said the one that I had strangled. He pointed to the two men that were with him. " These are my sons, Gohan," He said pointing to the older one, " and Goten." He said pointing to the younger one. He didn't look old enough to be their father but at that moment I didn't care. I took a moment to try and comprehend all of this when I realized it with a start.  
  
"Where is Kio? Do you know where he is? Is he okay? What happened to us?" I shouted rapidly and tried to stand again.  
  
Goku caught me before I fell again and set me down on the bed. I looked into his eyes with a pleading look on my face. I felt that if Kio wasn't alright that I would just die. He looked over at his sons and then back at me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and the tears began to cascade silently down my cheeks.  
  
"Please tell me." I said in a pleading whisper. Goku smiled.  
  
"If Kio was the one with you then he's right over there." Goku said side stepping and pointing to the opposite corner of the room.  
  
I felt so relieved when I saw him lying there looking so peaceful that the tears came twice as fast.  
  
"We're going to leave so that you can rest." Goku said as they began filing out of the room. I just nodded and laid back down.  
  
I drifted off to sleep shortly after tossing and turning, plagued by horrible dreams. I don't know how long I slept, or even if it was day or night when I awoke the first time. When I woke up the second time, I sat up, glad that the dreams that I had had were fading fast. I shook my head in my hands clearing it of the last fragments of dreams. I looked around and it took me a moment to remember where I was. I looked down and realized that I was wearing a strange, white short sleeved night gown that came to just above my knees. I wondered about my clothes then remembered that they were useless anyway.  
  
I walked over to Kio's bed and kneeled beside it laying my head on my folded arms propped up against the bed. I turned my face and looked at him. He looked so peaceful that all I felt was happiness so great that it nearly overwhelmed me. I then noticed that there was a window beside his bed. I walked over to it and marveled at the great beauty of the cloudless sky and the large field outside. I sighed and walked over to the door.  
  
I found myself in an empty hallway. I looked left then right and saw a flight of stairs. I walked down them hearing people talking about Kio and me. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I found myself in a bright, cheerful living room attached to a dining room and a kitchen.  
  
"Well, welcome to the world of the living!" Said a cheerful woman, "I'm Chi- Chi, Goku's wife." I looked over and Goku waved and grinned. I turned back to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kioratt." I said, "I have many questions about this place and what you all know of how we got here."  
  
"I will answer of your questions in a moment, but first," Goku said. He then began to point out people that I had failed to notice were there. "That's Krillin, his wife 18 and their daughter Maron, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan's wife Videl, and their daughter Pan, Bulma, her husband Vegeta, their daughter Bra, and their son Trunks." Everyone exchanged polite hellos with me, except for Vegeta, he just grunted.  
  
"Now what happened?" I asked, I was getting mildly impatient.  
  
"Well, Gohan and I were sparring when we felt two powerful Chi fading fast. We went to check it out, and we found you and your friend. Now I must ask, where are you and your friend from? Vegeta and I thought that we were the last of the Saiya-jins after planet Vegeta was destroyed." Goku concluded. I nodded.  
  
"We come from a small colony of Saiya-jins and a few other aliens who had to leave their planets or just got lost." I explained.  
  
"Ok, how did you get here, and how did you get injured so badly? You were unconscious for two weeks and in such bad shape we all thought that you were going to die." Goku asked. I laughed bitterly and surprised everyone, I guess they didn't get the joke.  
  
"I don't even know if we can die after what was done to us." I said softly, my voice so full of bitterness, hate, and resentment that it sent a shiver down my back. I saw the questioning looks on everyone's faces and began to explain what had happened as horrible memories of agony flooded my mind.  
  
"Kio and I were abducted by an evil creature named Kaminari. Where he took us I don't know, but he ran tests and experimented on us, because we were the youngest full blooded Saiya-jins in the colony. We were genetically mutated into super warriors so that we could achieve much higher power levels than we ever could have reached on our own. I don't know how high our levels got, but I guess they got higher than he wanted them to. He couldn't control us with mind manipulation anymore, I guess he got scared. He injected us with the strongest poison he had and then let his trainees play with us and use us for practice. I guess he thought we were dead, or close enough to it, so he put us in a space pod and jettisoned us like we were garbage. I don't know how, but we ended up here." I concluded, really not wanting to relive the horrible things that had happened to us.  
  
"Well, that explains you and your friend's looks." Goku said, he sounded disturbed by what I had told him. I gave him a questioning look. He pointed to a mirror on the wall behind me. I walked over and was shocked by what I saw. I gasped and uttered a choked cry. My hair was dark purple and my eyes were a bright, electric blue. I turned around and saw that my tail was the same color as my hair. I looked back at Goku and shrugged, not wanting them to know how disturbed I was.  
  
"Oh well, is there anything to eat? I'm starving." Goku laughed and Chi-Chi started getting some food together.  
  
I decided to bring the food upstairs and wait for Kio to wake up before I ate. When I walked in the room I put the food down on a desk that was there, leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Wonderful, I thought, now we don't even look like normal Saiya-jins! I opened my eyes after a moment and looked at Kio. I was amazed that I had failed to notice his new look earlier. His hair was dark, navy blue and a moment later when he woke up, I saw that his eyes were bright, neon green. I smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
"I brought you food." I said. He sat up with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Where are we and how did we survive?' 


End file.
